


Della and Donald, Donald and Della

by RammBook



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Kind of major death but not really bc we know she is only on the moon, Not Really Canon Compliant, Sad Ending, Stargazing, Through the Years, not really any plot in here, so idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: Della and Donald are a team from childhood to adulthood- until they are suddenly not.Let's take a look at years of their relationship.





	Della and Donald, Donald and Della

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cobaltisyeehaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobaltisyeehaw/gifts).

> First of all a big thanks to my always supportive friend and beta-reader Cobalt! Your work is truly appreciated! Without you, I wouldn't have come this far! (Also thanks to thegreenestofbeans on tumblr aka Bean for noticing some mistakes and helping me improve the overall story!)
> 
> Next up, I have to say that I wrote this before season two started and our only hints of Della were the comics. This is why Dellas character is butchered and she's meaner/more unreasonable than in canon. I will write something where I do her more justice eventually, I promise. I could've changed it, but to be honest with you guys, I really liked the way it turned out originally so I only fixed minor language mistakes but didn't touch the plot. Not that there is any real plot, but you'll see what I mean in a second.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and if you want to you can tell me what you thought of it at the end and/or if you found any mistakes I made! It's not a requirement tho, so please don't feel guilty for not leaving a comment, when you had fun reading I am already happy enough!  
Now go forth and read! :D

Della and Donald and Donald and Della.

It was always Della and Donald, Donald and Della.  
Two ducks in one egg, ducks in one bed, two ducks in one outfit. Della and Donald, Donald and Della.

Whatever they did, they did it together. Where ever they went, they went together. Where ever the one was, the other one wasn't too far away. Without a care in the world, full of smiles and laughs, that was their childhood. Then came the crash and their world was shattered.  
From one day to another, their lives changed. Where once was a flat, just outside the city, there now was a farm without any cities near or far. Their parents were gone and they were alone.  
Della and Donald, Donald and Della.

Their first night in the unfamiliar room was silent. Silent and way too dark. They had two beds, but lied in one. They held each others hand and forced the tears they so desperately wanted to cry back where they belonged. It was late, far too late for them to be awake.  
"Della?", Donald asked while laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He missed the glowing stars from their old home. He knew she didn't sleep. He knew it like he knew that their parents were gone and wouldn't come back.  
"Yes, Donnie?", she answered after a while and squeezed his hand. She too missed the light of the stars, she too felt safe with them. Without, she was vulnerable.  
"Nobody wanted us," he said, his head hanging low. He didn't need to say more around her, he didn't want to. His speech impediment made him say less, but at the same time so much more.  
It made lots of people think he was dumb, but she appreciated how smart he was and he appreciated how smart she was. They were a team. Family.  
She laid in bed, not knowing what to say. She knew what he meant, she felt the same. Not good enough. Neglected.  
As always, she reacted with an action. "Lets go outside," she said, "Star watching." She rolled out of the bed and pulled him with her. He followed without protesting and both got a sweater. They were young not dumb and the sweaters smelled like home. Although this wasn't home. This was just a house.  
They still held hands as they walked quietly out of their room, their steps not even remotely loud. Della wanted to jump out of the window. She said, the door would make too much noise. So they jumped. The grass smelled like summer and happiness as they rolled through, but they just felt hollow. Too much had happend. The field was wide and empty, the farm animals either in the barn or in their stalls. The whole world was asleep. Except two little ducklings who walked in the middle of the field to lie down and watch the stars. The moon shone bright at their feathers, illuminating them and in this very moment they were infinite. As if they were the only ones on this planet.  
"Della and Donald," she said.  
"Donald and Della," he said.  
The looked into the dark nightsky and as they looked, more stars seemed to appear and make the abyss just a little bit less dark. For the first time in weeks she felt like it could be okay. Like everything would be okay someday. Like _she_ would be okay.  
"This is Orion," she explained, admiring the stars with big eyes and looked to her right. Donald was already asleep, but he smiled and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, she was content. Not happy, not sad, just content. She half-hugged her brother. He was safe. They were safe. It would be okay. She started crying, for the first time since then. Just the stars and the moon could see her and this was how she liked it the best.  
Della and Donald, Donald and Della.

The lake at the farm was truly something special. He was dark blue, with a small beach and surrounded by beautiful flowers. In him swam colourful fish and the water shimmered so bright at summer days as if it was the sun itself.  
The best thing about the lake however, was the little boat. It was big enough for three people and you could reach the middle of the lake with it. No one was able to swim this far!  
Sonetimes, when it was all too much, he took the boat and drove to the middle. When Gladstones luck got him money, one less job or he as a person was just really shitty, he left. But he always asked Della if she wanted to tag along. Sometimes she had to do stuff and couldn't come. But whenever he needed her, really needed her, she was there. This was one rule of the universe. They were a team after all.  
One time she asked him what he liked about water, the lake, the sea. He thought about it, long and hard, before he answered.  
"Blue," he said, smiling. She didn't understand. "Its okay," he said. "You will."  
"But when?", she asked, impatient as always.  
"When you're ready," he said and that was that.  
Sometimes, when the anniversary came, or Grandma had really bad news, they walked outside to watch the stars. When Della felt sad they walked to the field and when both felt sad they used the boat. Then they talked. About the things that hurt, about the things no adult should ever know about, the things that were so important that not even their family could know about. The things that mattered.  
But whatever it was, they fought it together. As a team. Because they were Della and Donald, Donald and Della.

Over the years on the farm they built many karts and survived many accidents. But even when they drove against each other, they were always together. Donald was as good as Della and Della was as good as Donald. Together they were unstoppable. They were partners. They threw themselves into the wildest adventures, fought against powerful aliens and brutal pirates, explored jungles, drove though the sea or sought revenge against villains. They knew they could count on each other, no matter what.  
Whenever Donald fought against his bullies, Della would distract their friends with clever wordplays and fast punches. Sometimes they felt so connected as if they were one. Sometimes they were so in sync that others believed it too. In these moments they felt powerful. But these moments in which they felt powerful were not the ones in which they were. They were not the most powerful when they were one, just "the twins". They were, when they were Della and Donald, Donald and Della. Two individuals, made one through the egg, made two through life. No fight, no matter how bad, could keep them apart. They always forgave each other. They were a team, a family.  
They chased each other through one game, then another and another one and life got by so fast that they were teenagers before they even realized it. But this didn't matter, because as long as they were together they could take on the world. Right?  
Della and Donald, Donald and Della.

Her first experience with a plane was intoxicating. Way up high, free and unbound from rules and laws. Even the laws of physics didn't apply to her. Not anymore.  
Her first plane flew high into the sky, shining red color reflecting the sun. Her brother down there with the camera, happy for and with her. Behind her her teacher and Uncle, Scrooge. Smiling. She laughed as she flew a loop-de-loop, she laughed as Scrooge screamed and she still laughed as she hugged her brother. Her plane was red and beautiful and all her pride.  
Whenever she needed distance, whenever it got too much, she entered her plane and flew away, into the magnificent blue of the sky. She felt the freedom, the air and the clouds. She was free. She was happy and she was blue too.  
She never asked Donald if he wanted to tag along and he never asked if he could tag along. These were her moments, just hers alone. She would share those with no one. This was Della, just Della.

There were a lot of Firsts. First adventure, first boobie trap, first treasure, but now they were not alone anymore. They were not just Della and Donald, Donald and Della anymore, they were Scrooge, Della and Donald. With him they were safe.  
They weren't as close anymore. She was growing up to be a woman and he was growing up to be a man. He learned about danger, she didn't. He grew up, she didn't. She still was a curious child, throwing herself into the next adventure without really thinking. Without "what if"s. Just with the trust that nothing would happen to her. Just like a game, but instead in reality. The reality hurt him, but they were safe.  
Della and Scrooge.

It was an incredible, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. The opportunity to give them the stars. Donald didn't understand. Scrooge did. Della took it.  
Della. Scrooge. Donald.

He had to watch how his sister disappeared. Alone. Not a team anymore. Scrooge. The eggs. Donald.

Ten years. Now he was a coach, no team. Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie.


End file.
